Pack Meetings
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: So this is sort of a one shot thing. This is sort of background stuff to to with the lore around the supernatural. Hope it will be quite interesting for most people. Will run along side my teen wolf episode stories.
1. Introduction

**Hello guys so here is one of my side pieces. This one will be just background stuff about the supernatural that I hope might be quite interesting to some of you. Happy to accept prompts via PM if anyone has something they would really like me to include.**

* * *

"So guys you remember that week we had off School and I went to study with Ashley?" Stiles looked around to see the pack members nodding. "Well it was a research trip. I went to the greatest library for the supernatural, which is hidden under New York City", Stiles drifted off into memories with a smile on his face.

"Stiles?!" Scott called before getting up to shake his best friend's shoulders. The pack were grouped around the Hale house living room. "Sorry dude, I'm back with you", Stiles muttered as he came back from his daydream. "So while I was there I researched like crazy and learnt a hell of a lot about not only mages and my ancestry but also about werewolves and other creatures of the supernatural."

"Wait you learnt went to learn about werewolves?" Cora asked. "Why didn't you just ask me or Derek? I mean you could have asked Peter as well", she trailed off.

"Cora, your right I could have asked you. As for Derek and Peter, not so much." Derek looked angrily at him and Peter feigned a look of hurt. "Peter is a psycho and I don't trust him so I wouldn't ask him. As for your brother he is kind of grumpy, always angry and threatens people a lot." The last sentence earned him a growl from Derek with the promise, "Watch your back!"

"Yeah why don't you just bite me?" Stiles retorted before he could think. "Or on second thoughts don't. Scott make sure you don't let him bite me. And don't you ever bite me. Mages don't react the same way to the bite as humans. To a mage it is a death sentence, a slow and agonising one." He looked around at the stunned silences.

"Well I guess it is a good thing you turned down my offer of the bite", Peter breathed.

"WHAT?" yelled most of the pack. "When did he offer you the bite?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Uumm, way back when he was alpha before he bit Lydia", Stiles paused as he watched the angry faces become more neutral again. "Look that's not what we are discussing here so would you all just shut up long enough for me to talk." He glared around for a minute. "Thank you."

"Right so, I talked to Deaton when I got back and asked him what he thought of me sharing some of my new knowledge with the gifted members of the pack. He liked the idea but advised I do it with the help of those that are born werewolves. So I propose every Friday we meet here so I can tell you more about werewolves and Cora and Derek can help fill you in on the history. What do people think?"

"That sounds like a really cool idea", Issac called excitedly.

"I think it sounds good. It might be nice to get the werewolf perspective as opposed to my family's rather biased opinion", Allison mused.

"Right well cool. It won't be just werewolves either. I would like to share information with you on mages and possibly some other creatures as well."

"So Stiles man, when do you wanna start?" Scott asked him.

"Well we could start next week or if the Hales don't mind us staying a while we could start tonight." Stiles looked over at Cora, ho nodded and Derek who just shrugged. "Well I guess that settles it. We start tonight, so why don't we all get comfortable and then in ten minutes we can kick it off."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter I hope to post in the next few days.**


	2. Origin Myths

**A/N: So here is one chapter I have been dying to write for a while. It may still change a bit and get updated every so often but couldn't wait any longer to share it.**

* * *

As the pack settled down again in the Hales living room Stiles reached into his bag to bring out an old leather bound book. "I thought since this is the beginning of these pack meetings we could also start at the beginning. So who can tell me the origin story for the werewolves?" Stiles smirked at the group while noticing that Peter was shaking his head with an amused smile.

"It began when that King Lycus dude tried to trick the greek gods right?" Scott asked.

"I think you mean Lycaon", Lydia interjected. "Yeah him. He tried to feed the gods with the flesh of his own children, right?" Issac beamed while fidgeting with nervous energy.

"Then the gods made him into the animal of the wolf", Cora added. "And the druids taught him or his descendants how to shift for man to beast and vice versa", Derek supplied. Peter couldn't stop the shaking and laughed out loud at what he was hearing. "What's fun Peter? At least we are answering the question", Allison scolded.

"Okay, okay. If you are answering the question then answer me this", Peter laughed. "If the greek gods made him a wolf and druids helped him learn how to shift how comes not all werewolves can turn into a wolf? How comes only alphas can?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe that is something Stiles was planning on covering during these meetings", Allison defended herself.

"Or perhaps it's just a child's bedtime story?" Jackson whispered, looking over at Stiles amused expression.

"Jackson I must say it is a nice surprise to see you be the first to catch on", Stiles smiled warmly at him. "Peter and Jackson are right. But before I explain I would like to know how Peter knew. I had expected all the Hales to know I was setting up a trap."

"Well Derek and Cora can't be faulted. Their mother only wanted them to know the one version she thought was true and that was the one Deaton used. I have studied deep in areas surrounding our species so I have heard many of the other stories", Peter just shrugged. Stiles nodded and began turning the pages of the book until he found what he was looking for. "It's true that there is more than one story about the creation of werewolves. In fact there as many stories about their origins as there are theories about the beginning of the universe. Every religion has its own. Plus there is the big bang theory. But let me prove my point by reading you two more tales that supposedly tell the origin of the werewolf species. Then you can decide what to believe for yourself or to just live with the mystery."

Stiles took a breath to calm himself and read from the book in his lap. "Long ago the roman gods began to fight amongst themselves. No one knows how or why the argument started but one god began to fear for the life of his mortal children. They had been born from his love with a beautiful princess and she too shared his concern. So she decided to set them afloat the river Tiber in the hopes some kind soul might take them in a look after them."

"The first to notice them was the spirit of the river; he felt sorrow for the two boys and guided them to the river bank where the wolf goddess Lupa lived. He knew she would take them in and care for them. And so she did. She raised them until they were young and then found them a human family to join. The boys grew and together they agreed to build a city on the river that had saved them. Once the city was built the both realised that they wanted to be king, neither would allow the other to rule with them. They began to fight and one day in a fit of rage Romulus fatally wounded his brother Remus. Now the wolf goddess Lupa had always been watching and she felt horrified at the sight of Remus being left to die in the forest beyond his brother's city. She came to him and blessed him with the strength of the wolf to save his life. Thus the first werewolf came into being. Remus fathered many sons as did Romulus. The children of the two constantly fought throughout the ages until the last of Romulus' descendants fled to a distant land. But the descendants of Remus followed." Stiles paused so he could looked at Allison. "If we believe this story to be true then I am sure Allison can tell us who the descendants of Romulus are better known as."

"If that story is true the descendants today would be the Argents", whispered back Allison. The rest of the pack kept very quiet and still. All that could be heard was the shallow breathing. "Now let me tell you my favourite origin myth for werewolves", Stiles sighed as he turned the pages of the book looking for a different version.

"Aaah, here it is. This is one from even further back in history. It comes from the time of the Egyptians. The Egyptians say that the gods once walked among mortal men but grew tired of mortal problems and so they left this world but not entirely. Though they grew tired of mortal woes they still helped those who respected and honoured them. One god stayed behind to watch over the Pharaoh personally. Wepwawet, the wolf god. His name means 'the opener of ways' and he was described as a human with the head of a wolf. When the Pharaoh went to hunt the god would always accompany him in his animal form. He soon became revered as the Pharaoh's protector and was begun to be known as Wepwawet "the one with the sharp arrow who is more powerful than the gods". He lived among men for a long time so the stories say. Longer than any mortal man could hope to live and while he lived among the mortals he fathered many children who shared some of his power. The greatest of his children could take on the forms of their animal spirit. Yet all of them had the enhanced senses and amazing recovery of their father. When he saw the Pharaoh no longer had need of his services he joined the other gods, leaving his children to protect the king of Egypt. Before he left he told them that every child of his and their descendants would meet him in the afterlife for he would show them the way as was his role within the gods; that the spirits of the wolves within them would find peace with him when they died. He gave the Pharaoh one solemn promise. The promise that his spirit would return to earth one day and lead his children once more in their earthly lives."

"There you have the Egyptian myth for the origin of werewolves", Stiles finished and closed the book. Now he knew he liked to talk but he always got slightly uptight when his was the only voice for too longer. "So guys say something please", he pleaded.

"Huh", started Cora. "Had you heard both of those before uncle?" Everyone turned to look at Peter as he answered. "Actually no. The tale of Romulus and Remus I had of course. But the Egyptian myth is new to me."

"I think I like the Romulus and Remus one best", whispered Allison. "It makes me feel closer to both my family and you guys." Lydia leant over and hugged the hunter. "Me too", she breathed as she rested her cheek on the tough girl's shoulder.

"Stiles, is that book a collection of werewolf origin myths?" Derek asked quietly. "Yes, its one Ashley gave to me. Would you like to borrow it?"

"Yes. I wouldn't mind reading the other myths about the origins of werewolves", Derek admitted. Stiles smiled at him, "I will leave it with you for a while then. Just share it around with the others if they wanna read some too."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short but i din't want to just waffle on and ruin it.**


	3. Mates

**A/N: Tried to keep this one short and sweet.**

* * *

"So what topic are we discussing this evening?" Derek grunted from the corner of the room. Stiles gave him a wide grin and answered sheepishly "Mates." Derek looked like someone had dealt him a blow to the stomach and begun to blush as Jackson asked, "It's not going to be like a _Twilight_ discussion is it? I really don't need to hear any of that after I was forced to watch the films."

"No Jackson, It won't involve us talking about any of that", Stiles sighed. "Also I won't be the one talking very much as I can only tell you what books say on it. I was hoping the Hales might tell us what they know on this?"

Derek just growled and brooded at anyone stupid enough to look at him for information. Cora giggled at the idea of the conversation and blushed as deep as her brother. "I guess you would like me to handle this one then?" Peter mused. He stepped forward and coughed to clear his throat.

"I don't know what their mother told them on this subject so they can feel free to chip in whenever they like", Peter started. "The werewolf is human and animal obviously. While the human side is normally dominant over the animal side of a werewolf's nature when they find their mate the human side must put up a great struggle for control. The wolf inside will constantly be concerned and seeking it's mates company."

"Mom always told us that when we discovered our mate we would feel it deep down and we would want to spend lots of time together; nuzzling, holding hands and all the normal stuff for someone in love", Cora chipped in.

"Yes that's quite right. As the couple grows the wolf will develop a bond and should its mate become seriously injured or lay dying then they will sense it. Much like an alpha can."

Peter stopped to look at the teenagers around him. "As you have no doubt noticed within a pack there is a lot of closeness and boundaries that humans fail to understand. At least the humans outside the pack. But even stronger than that bond that exists between pack members is the bond for a mate. A few of you have discovered this already; even if you are unwilling to admit it. Mates are for life for werewolves unlike real wolves."

"So if the wolf inside discovers their mate does their mate get any say in the matter?" Jackson asked quietly. "That's difficult to say. More often than not the two will feel the same about each other; especially if they are both werewolves themselves. Think of it as both being closely connected, like two sides of the same coin. Werewolves can mate with humans though and that is different. The human does not have an animal side so there is more independence for them. They may choose not to reciprocate the feelings to the werewolf in which case the werewolf will usually adopt a close friendship, or similar protective role over the human."

"Is it possible that werewolves can have more than one mate?" Stiles whispered. Derek's head snapped round to look at him, while across the room Jackson watched him closely. "Again another complicated answer. An alpha being the dominant leader of the pack may choose a second mate. The second is chosen for whatever reason but the first is an involuntary reaction. Betas and omegas have only one mate. The only exception occurs in the death of their mate. When the mate dies werewolves affections will generally transfer to a new mate. The wolf inside longs to have a special someone that is separate from the pack."

"The mate is not always a sexual partner though; it can be a best friend or the equivalent of a soul mate. That's what mom used to tell us", Derek breathed. "My sister was right there. It is unusual but a werewolf's mate is not necessarily a sexual partner. They may for all appearances display the same emotional responses they would a sexual partner though." Peter looked around at the teenagers' confused expressions. "They may touch intimately and kiss but may not necessarily have sex", he sighed to clear up the confusion. Suddenly many of the faces showed uncomfortable expressions hearing him talk that way. "Of course most mates are sexual partners and alpha werewolves have been known to take on second sexual partners like wolves themselves are known to."

"Okay I think we have heard enough now", Stiles said looking rather flushed. "That confirms most of what I read about the werewolf mating habits. If anyone for any reason still wants more information I have a few books that may answer those questions in a less embarrassing way than this discussion. Just let me know and I will pass them on. What do you say we watch a film or something now?" Stiles babbled rather rapidly. He always had a tendency to speak too fast when he was nervous and uncomfortable but seeing a lot of red faces around him he sighed in relief as he realised they all felt the same way.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought please with reviews or PM.**


	4. Anchors

**A/N: Here is my latest chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"So tonight we are discussing the topic of anchors", Stiles began. "Are you serious dude?" Issac glared at him.

"Yes, I am. Why shouldn't I be?" Stiles pressed staring at the boy. "Well we all know enough about anchors don't we? I mean we all have one by now", he replied. "So you think because you each have one that is the end of the topic? You are an ignorant little fool if you think that's all you need to know", Peter smirked at him from across the room.

Stiles coughed to clear his throat before he spoke. "Thank you for that Peter. But he is right. Just because you know the basics doesn't mean you know everything." He looked around the room and settled on Scott, "All these topics have been cleared with Deaton and he thinks you should know more about them. If you think his is wrong maybe you need to discuss it with him. Now do you wish to have this discussion still?" Scott nodded his approval of continuing while hugging the boy that sat in front of him pressing his back to the alphas chest. "Peter would you care to lead us in this topic?"

Peter smiled widely at the hyperactive teen, "I would be delighted. Right so all of you know already that you have an anchor, would you like a pat on the back for the accomplishment?" He received some glares but from some unexpected people. "An anchor ties a werewolf to the human side lest the wolf inside take full control when it is unleashed. An anchor is an emotion or a person that keeps you grounded. It can occasionally be an object, but they are fragile anchors and broken easily. Has anyone here ever changed their anchor?" Peter looked around at the pack already knowing that no one would admit to it.

"You mean a werewolf's anchor can be changed?" Jackson asked. "Yes it is not a voluntary thing though. Anchors sometimes change for a werewolf when situations arise causing their previous anchor to have little to no effect anymore. For example", Peter paused to smile devilishly at his nephew, who growled in response knowing full well what was coming. "Derek's current anchor is anger as some of you already knew but what you might not have known was Derek used to have an anchor that was home and family. I don't think we need to dwell on what caused the change as we are all bright enough to know the answer. Even the most dim-witted of us", Peter glanced at Scott with that comment.

"So how come we don't all need an anchor to pull us back constantly? How comes is only needed when we shift without the intention?" Issac mused. "You only need an anchor to pull you back when you shift unintentionally because that is when the wolf inside has taken over. When you shift intentionally the human remains in control and thus can cage the animal at its leisure. Times like the full moon where you have less control the anchor maybe necessary to bring you back because the animal is strongest at those times. I think that's all there is to say on anchors now, unless Mr Stilinski has anything to add."

"Actually I do. It's not only werewolves that need to find themselves an anchor." He paused to wet his lips with his tongue as he felt the packs gaze shift back to him. "Mages are required to find an anchor of the same calibre to ground themselves. A mage without an anchor might use magic for the wrong reasons which could end up with not only hurting others but also themselves."

"What do you mean, hurt themselves?" breathed Lydia.

"Just like a werewolf a mage takes an object, an emotion or a person that reminds them of all the human things that make life worth living. Without that anchor a mage could easily become lost in the pursuit for knowledge. Constantly desiring to learn more, obtain more power and bend more natural laws to their will. An anchor to a mage keeps them from obsessing to the point that they hurt other but also keeps them from channelling too much magic. You know when I use too much magic it drains me. Well at that point I could continue to use more by converting my own life force into magical energy via my spark. There are many tales where mages have been consumed by the struggle of control, where they converted life energy to magical power so they could finish that one spell that would change their lives. The problem is that once it is done it becomes addictive, they do it again and again until they consume their entire life force." Stiles looked around at the faces, some looked worried, some looked horrified that such a thing was possible and some just wore an expression that looked too confused to decide what to feel.

"Have you ever", asked Jackson but couldn't finish the question. "No I have never." All apart from Peter breathed a sigh of relief when they heard it. "I have been tempted sometimes as I am sure you all are aware."

"So what is your anchor?" Issac enquired. Stiles just glared at the boy. How could it be that he was always so clueless to the questions that shouldn't be asked? Scott groaned next to him, "You don't have to answer that man."

"No its okay, I think." He paused to look at Jackson with pleading eyes. "Please don't get made Jacks. Since I know all your anchors it is only far that I share mine. My anchor was Derek. When I first learned how to perform magic it was so I could save his life. It ignited my spark and because I couldn't lose him that way he became my anchor." He saw Jacksons hurt expression before the boy covered it up. He also saw Derek trying to hide his grin. Stiles moved over to the blond werewolf and sat in his lap. "Jacks", he breathed in the boy's ear, while twining his fingers in the boy's hair. "You were still kinda a douche at the time. It wasn't till later you showed me the real you, the kind and caring side you work so hard to hide, for a reason I will never understand", chuckled Stiles.

"Wait a minute. You used past tense there. You said 'was' not 'is'", Allison pointed out. Stiles scowled at her not angry for noticing just slightly annoyed for ruining the moment. Jackson turned his face towards his boyfirend's when he heard Allison's comment. "Well yeah. He was but when he broke it off with me it hurt and I guess my anchor changed. My new anchor became you", he whispered looking into the eyes of the boy beneath him as he planted a heavy kiss on the lips he so enjoyed tasting. They stayed lip locked for a few seconds before Stiles pulled away.

"I guess I can forgive you", Jackson murmured playfully. "After all if I am your new anchor that just shows you have good taste", the boy teased as he pulled Stiles down for a kiss again.

"Okay, that's enough for tonight on this subject", Scott jumped in because the pack was starting to break up into snuggle moments. Issac had been stroking his thigh for a while and seeing the romantic display between the boys was increasing his desire for Scott. Issac's hand moved further up the boy's leg. "Movie time and this time no pizza."


	5. Stiles' Ancestry

**A/N: Here is something a little different for all of you.**

* * *

"Okay tonight is going to be a little different from usual guys. Deaton has been bugging me like crazy to share more about myself with you guys for reasons that no one knows", Stiles snuggled up closer to Jackson, resting his head on the warm shoulder of the boy while Jackson popped his head on top of Stiles' head. "Hopefully all of you are intelligent enough to realise I am a mage by now?" he said sarcastically while feeling a rumble in his boyfriend's chest and a mirroring chuckle from Derek across the room. Some of the girls giggled. "What? Why am I only learning this now?" Scott asked in mock surprise. "Yeah, we are your best friends. How come we are the last to know?" Issac laughed, hugging Scott. Stiles could help join in as he watched the two shaking with laughter fall to the floor and roll around.

"Well maybe it's just the others have a far superior intellect and you two are the twits of Beacon Hills?" replied Stiles trying to keep a straight face. Unfortunately it broke when both the boys looked at him hurt and exchanging a glance shifted tactic to puppy dog eyes and crawling to clutch at his knees. "Okay, I take it back", he ruffled each boys hair before they moved away. If it wasn't for the fact they were werewolves Stiles would have believed they were on a high from drugs. The atmosphere within the house was so joyful and playful, but those two were acting like four year olds.

"So you all know I am mage and a rather powerful one. But what else can you tell me about my supernatural side?"

Lydia jumped in before anyone else could, "Derek's confession of love ignited your spark, he was your anchor but now Jackson is. When you use too much magic you drain and food and rest is needed before you spring back to your usual perky self. You had an empathic ability but it almost killed you. You are telepathic but have trouble with reading the minds of Peter and myself."

The whole pack turned to look at her, including Stiles who was open mouthed. "How do you know I am having trouble reading your and Peter's minds?" Stiles asked. The girl just gave a shake of her head and tossed her strawberry blonde curls behind her before answering in a quick clipped tone "Deaton." Stiles shrugged that off for now, it wasn't really important. He guessed that Lydia and Peter had been learning how to close their minds to unwanted intrusions. "Does anyone else know anything?" Stiles called.

"Dragon's bell can be used to make a deadly poison for you but is quite rare, Salt works in a similar way to mountain ash does to most other supernatural creatures", Allison answered straight away.

"Two points for the girls", Stiles cried gleefully. "Any of the dudes have anything to add?" he smirked at them.

"An alpha werewolf's bite is different for a mage than a usual human. It is an irreversible and deadly poison death sentence", Derek mumbled. Stiles almost fell of the sofa as he heard that. He had forgotten he had told them that. "Yes that's right. Well I think that about covers everything I assume you know about me. But Deaton wants you to know so much more. One of the first things he wants you to know about is my ancestry. So this might come as a surprise to you but you have all heard of one of my ancestors."

"NO WAY, MAN!" Scott exclaimed, "Are you related to Merlin?" Stiles stiffened at the name and they could all tell immediately that he had said something wrong. Stiles had been prepared for it though; even if he hadn't been able to stop his reaction. "No and I will thank you never to mention that fools name in my presence again. I mean I know the druids have some sort of worship thing going for him that I will never understand, just not me. I never will." He paused as he looked over at Allison who looked a little surprised. "Your family will probably know her tales best because of the French connection. My ancestor was Morgana Le Fay." There were a few gasps and Jackson rubbed his arm soothingly.

"It's not as bad as you all think. The stories that surround Merlin, or Emyrs as the druids called him are a load of crap. During my research week with Ashley I discovered the truth. Merlin rose to great power and it is true he defended humans from many threats but he was a racist. Morgana strove to protect the people that Merlin refused to protect. She decided that it was not their fault for the lot that life had given them. She understood them. They battled as the legends say and as their children continued the fight they grew apart. Eventually the magical line of Merlin's descendants separated from the non magical. The non magical were given the honour of continuing the hunt." He waited for a moment as he let the idea sink in.

"Argent became the surname of the non magically gifted line of Merlin's descendants and they hunted the werewolves. The magical line died out after a few decades, when the werewolves took revenge. But the damage was done. Merlin had convinced all but a few mage families to persecute the wolves and those that refused flocked to Morgana's side to aid her." He paused as he heard everyone was breathing very quietly as if not to disturb the story. "So you and Allison are enemies then?" Cora asked. "No. She chose a separate path from the rest of her family. She follows the same path I do so though we could have been enemies once upon I time we aren't anymore."

He closed his eyes for a moment when he heard Allison whisper, "I am glad we fight alongside each other." "Me too", he smiled as he opened his eyes. "Okay there is a little more I promised to tell you because Deaton thought I should. So please just let me get through this so we can watch a film and relax. Right so while I was studying I came across a prophecy that Morgana herself declared. It said that her line of descendants would cease when a descendant of hers evaded death three times. They would return to the world changed after their third escape of deaths clutches and soon after would make history in the fight against her friends the werewolves. It isn't very clear obviously, but Deaton thought you might like to hear about it. And the last thing he pressed on me inform you of was the title, 'Le Fay'. Does anyone besides Allison know what it means?"

"It means 'of the fairies'", Derek breathed. "That's right", Stiles beamed. "The fey or fairies are powerful creatures and not cute little beings like Tinkerbell. Morgana had some sort of dealings with them that become shrouded in mystery but it is rumoured they placed ancient magic known only to the fey around the line of Morgana's descendants. Some of these rumours state that is the reason the Morgana line have magic controlled by the sub conscious, some say it will be what causes the last descendant to rise from death three times. I don't know much about it but if you assume the last is right then there would be a pretty hefty price for such magic. Whatever the deal was that Morgana made though it was said she happily paid it knowing her last descendant would one day thank her for it."


End file.
